Hey, Laney
by Karla Riffin
Summary: Laney entro a la escuela pero… ahora alguien le esta enviando cartas. Al principio cree que es una broma pero… ¿en realidad lo es?
1. Nota 1

Holaaaaaaa aqui les tengo una nueva historia que espero que les guste mucho :3

Sin mas el fic :3

En la ciudad de Peaceville todos los niños, adolescentes y jóvenes regresaban a la escuela, y cierta pelirroja estaba emocionada ya que este año la escuela dejo de obligar a los alumnos a usar uniforme. La pelirroja de nombre Laney, odiaba el uniforme de la escuela, ya que era del color que mas odiaba, así es el rosa.

Pero ella se sentía aliviada de ya no tener que usarlo, Laney bajo a cenar y se encontró con su madre sirviendo la cena.

Hola mamá ¿que hiciste de cenar?- pregunto Laney curiosa.

Prepare Hot-Cakes- dice la mamá de Laney, una señora pelirroja de aproximadamente 35 años la cual se estaba sentando en la mesa del comedor de su casa, Laney imitó a su mamá y segundos después llegaron los hermanos menores de Laney, Leo y Lila, unos pequeños gemelos pelirrojos, un niño y una niña de aproximadamente 6 años.

¡Mamá!- dice Lila emocionada mientras se sentaba en una silla.

¡Hiciste Hot-Cakes!- dice Leo emocionado mientras se sentaba en una silla alado de Lila.

Segundos después llego el padre de Laney, Leo y Lila.

Siii Hot-Cakes- dice el padre de Laney cómicamente, era un señor pelirrojo de aproximadamente 36 años, el padre de Laney emocionado se sentó en un una silla alado de su esposa.

Bien… a comer- dice la mamá de Laney mientras comenzaba a comer, y el resto de su familia igual.

Minutos después los integrantes de la familia Penn estuvieron satisfechos de la cena preparada por la señora Penn.

La familia recogió su plato y la mesa al terminar cada quien se fue a su habitación.

¡Mamá! ¿donde dejaste mi moño amarillo?- le dijo Laney a su mamá desde su habitación, bueno mas bien le grito.

Esta es tu estantería- le grito la mamá de Laney desde su habitación.

Laney se dirigió a su estantería y agarro el moño, ella amaba ese moño, por alguna muy extraña razón ella decía que ese moño la hacia sentir segura, tenia más moños pero… no era lo mismo.

Por alguna otra extraña razón presentía que algo cambiaría el día de mañana, algo bueno, pero algo cambiaría. Decidió ignorar esos extraños presentimientos y se fue a dormir.

Al día siguen te se levantó con su ánimo habitual, feliz pero actuaba sería aunque por dentro estuviera saltando de la felicidad.

Se metió a bañar y se puso su blusa de color verde con rayas negras, su pantalón rojo y sus botas negras, se cepillo el pelo y se puso su moño amarillo. Salio de su habitación con dirección a la cocina, en la cocina había un paquete de galletas oreos, sin dudar las agarro y salio de su casa con dirección a la parada de autobuses, Laney en el camino se iba comiendo sus galletas.

Laney al llegar se sentó en una banca que había en la parada a esperar el autobús.

Estuvo esperando un rato hasta se llego, se subió y se fue caminando hasta atrás, donde estaban sus mejores amigos, Allison, Charlie, Dilan y Scott.

Hola- dice Laney feliz mientras se sentaba.

Hola- respondieron todos al mismo tiempo.

¿De nuevo con ese moño? Debes de dejar de usarlo… o comprarte otro- dice Allison con fastidio, Allison era un poco as grande que yo, usaba una blusa rosa, una falda blanca y unos convers rosa.

Ya te a dicho muchas veces su secreto acerca del moño- dice Charlie dándole la razón a Laney, Charlie era una chica de la estatura de Laney, de pelo castaño, usaba una blusa verde claro, con unos jeans y convers negros.

Pero eso es raro- dice Dilan recibiendo un golpe de su hermano gemelo Scott. Dilan y Scott eran mas altos que Charlie, su pelo era negro, usaban una camisa naranja, pantalones y tenis negros. -¡Auch! ¿Que fue lo que... ohhh ya entendí- dice Dilan apenado.

Laney no dijo nada, odiaba esas platicas, y con esa platica era la que comenzaban diariamente, no había ni un solo día que no hablaran de su moño.

Y así pasaron los minutos hablando de temas entretenidos para ellos, hasta que llegaron a la escuela, Laney fue la primera en bajarse seguida de sus amigos.

Ugh… de nuevo a la horrorosa escuela- dice Scott con odio.

Ni que lo digas- dice Laney con el mismo odio, mientras los 5 avanzaban a el pasillo de a escuela, y ahí deberían de ver en que salón fueron asignados.

Laney, Allison, Charlie, Dilan y Scott se dirigieron a las tablas donde los asignaron.

Me toco en… el C- dice Laney mientras veía en la tabla.

A mi también- dice Charlie animada.

A mi igual- dice Allison feliz.

No ¿por que me tuvo que tocar en el F con Dilan?- preguntó Scott de una manera cómica.

Ni mas bien sería ¿por que me tuvo que tocar en el F con Scott?- preguntó Dilan imitando a Scott.

Bueno… nosotras ya nos vamos- dice Laney mientras las tres chicas daban media vuelta, dejando a los gemelos solos y tristes.

Las tres iban caminando felices hasta que Laney tropezó con un chico peliazul haciendo que Laney se cayera al igual que el chico.

¡Auch!- se quejo Laney desde el piso.

Laney ¿estas bien?- preguntaron Charlie y Allison preocupadas.

L-lo siento, no veía por donde iba- decía el chico mientras se le daba la mano a Laney para que se pusiera levantar.

No tranquilo, fue mi culpa- dice Laney mientras aceptaba la mano del chico y se levantaba.

Al estar ambos parados cara a cara, se quedaron viendo un momento, sentían que ese momento era suyo, que nadie se los quitarías o los interrumpiría… amenos que sus nombres fueran Allison y Charlie.

Laney ¿estas bien?- preguntó Allison preocupada mientras ambas chicas empujaban al chico peliazul haciendo que retrocediera apuntó de caer.

Su estoy bien…- dice Laney sin quitarle la mirada al chico. -Umm, gracias- le dice Laney al chico.

No descuida no fue nada- dice el choco mientras se iba, pasando alado de la pelirroja, y ella lo seguía con la mirada, ignorando la presencia de sus amigas.

Laney, Laney, Laney Laney ¿¡Laney!?- gritaron las amigas de Laney, por fin llamando su atención.

¿Ah? Si ¿que?- preguntó la pelirroja confundida.

Se nos esta haciendo tarde vámonos- le decía Charlie a su amiga Laney.

Ah... de acuerdo… vámonos- le dijo Laney a sus amigas mientras avanzabas a sus respectivos salones.

Laney al entrar venia distraída así que tropezó, todo el grupo estaba completo y todo el mundo comenzó a reírse a excepción de sus amigas y… un chico peliazul, su amigas la ayudaron a levantarse y se fueron a sentar.

Tranquila no paso nada … solo fue una pequeña caída- dice Allison, a lo que Laney solo asintió.

Al llegar a mesa recordaron que eran de dos personas, las tres se miraron entre si, ya que las tres querían sentarse juntas, pero olvidaron el detalle de esas mesas. Charlie iba a hablar pero Laney la interrumpió.

Yo me sentare enfrente se ustedes- dice Laney viendo la mesa de enfrente a la que estaban.

¿Segura?- le preguntó Charlie.

Si- dice Laney mientras se sentaba en mesa de enfrente.

Bien… como quieras- dice Allison mientras se sentaba en la mesa con Charlie. En eso el timbre sonó el maestro no tardo en venir, entro y todos los alumnos saludaron.

-Buenos días clase, hoy viene un estudiante nuevo… ven aquí- dice el maestro haciendo que el chico que Laney había visto antes se pusiera alado del maestro -Bien… el se mudo a nuestra ciudad hace poco, espero que se lleven bien con el… te sentaras alado de…- el maestro estuvo observando el grupo, viendo el lugar adecuado del chico. -A lado de la chica pelirroja- dice el maestro señalándole el lugar.

El chico al ver a Laney sonrió, ya que fue a la que previamente había visto, y al igual que el chico Laney sonrió.

El chico se fue acercando al lugar y se sentó alado de Laney.

Hola ¿tu fuiste la de hace un rato verdad?- preguntó el chico.

Si… me llamó Laney- le dice Laney animada mente.

Hola Laney, soy Corey- dice el chico peliazul de nombre Corey.

Oh Corey con que ese es tu nombre- dice Laney animada.

Si… y perdón por lo de hacer rato ya sabes… haber tropezado de ese modo- dice Corey apenado.

No tranquilo, ya te dije que fue mi culpa- dice Laney igual de apenada que Corey.

Corey y Laney hicieron amistad entre ellos muy rápidamente, haciendo que Allison y Charlie miraran "disimuladamente" a Corey y Laney.

Y así pasaron las primeras tres clases, hasta que tocaron en timbre para receso.

Laney vámonos que nos esperan Dilan y Scott- le dijo Allison a Laney.

Voy en un momento… bueno nos vemos en un rato Corey- dice Laney despidiéndose de Corey mientras daba media vuelta y se iba con sus amigas.

Corey dio un suspiro. Miro hacia su mesa y vio un lápiz y un papel. A Corey se le vino una idea a la cabeza, agarro el lápiz y el papel, escribió una nota. Y la puso en el respectivo lugar de Laney, después salio del salón rápidamente.

Mientras tanto Laney y sus amigos estaban en la cafetería de la escuela.

Laney tienes que respondernos algo- dice Allison.

Si claro- dice Laney dándole un mordida a su almuerzo.

¿Te gusta ese chico?- preguntó Charlie curiosamente. A lo que Laney empezó a toser ahogándose por la pregunta en su amiga.

¿Que chico?- preguntaron Dilan y Scott, Dilan estaba curioso pero Scott… estaba raro.

Conoció a un chico y…- Charlie fue interrumpida por el timbre de a escuela -después les contamos- dice Charlie mientras se levantaba su asiento junto a Allison y una Laney algo sonrojara por la pregunta.

De acuerdo adios- dice Dilan contento.

Las chicas se fueron a sus salón.

Ya les dije que no- dice Laney sonrojada mientras se sentaba en su lugar.

Laney ¿que es eso?- preguntó Allison por un papel que había en su mesa.

No lo se- dice Laney abriendo el papel y papel decía:

 **Hey, Laney**

 **Vi tu caída y de verdad siento lo que paso.**

 **Espero no te vuelva a suceder.**

Laney pensó que era una broma de uno de sus compañeros, solo para burlarse así que sin decirle ni una palabra a susamigas tiro el papel.

Pero cierto chico peliazul vio este acto.


	2. Nota 2

Holaaaaa soy yo :3 les traigo un nuevo capítulo de "Hey, Laney" les diré por que tan rápido, como estos capítulos están mas cortos que los que hago en mis otros fics tratare de publicarlos diariamente :3

Sin mas aquí el fic

|Laney|

Ayer algún idiota me dejo un estúpido papel en el que se burlaba de mi por haberme caído, Allison y Charlie me preguntaban que decía y no les respondía, yo no creía darle mucha importancia por eso no se los dije pero… a Corey si le dije y fue demasiado extraña su respuesta y nerviosismo al contestar me. De seguro solo es alguien que quiere molestarme.

No le tome importancia y me dormí.

Al día siguiente me levante sin alarma ¿que raro? vi el reloj y me di cuenta que era tarde muy tarde 9:30, ya habían empezado las clases, pero recordé que un autobús cerca de la escuela llegaba a las 9:55, si no me apuraba iba a perder el autobús, me metí a bañar rápidamente, me cambie me cepille el pelo y me puse mi moño. Salí corriendo de mi casa rogando que el autobús no hubiera llegado. Por suerte el autobús aun no había llegado, me senté en la banca a descansar, me puse mis audífonos y puse música y al mirar el reloj de mi celular me sorprendí al ver la hora 6:03.

¿¡Por que me pasa esto a mi!? Me pregunte frustrada.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos ya que alguien me toco el hombro haciendo que yo me sobre saltara.

Lo siento no fue mi intención asustarte- me dijo un chico apenado, pero esa voz la reconocería en cualquier lugar era Corey.

Voltee y si, efectivamente ese era Corey.

No, no te preocupes- le dije mientras me hacia aun lado para que se sentara, me quite los audífonos y los guarde.

Y… ¿por que tan temprano en la parada?- me preguntó confundido.

Una larga historia- le dije riendo.

A ¿si?- me dice Corey divertida mente.

Bueno… en realidad no… me levante y vi el reloj al revés así que pensé que eran las mueve treinta, me apure en salir, y al llegar aquí revise mi celular y me di cuenta que en realidad eran las seis tres- le dije mientras el empezaba a reír.

¿Encerio te paso eso?- me preguntó intentando parar de reír. Yo solo asentí con la cabeza apenada.

Bueno… yo siempre salgo a esta hora de mi casa- dice Corey animado.

Pues… tal vez debería empezar a levantarme mas temprano- le dije. Oh no espera ¿eso lo dije en voz alta? Pensara que me gusto cuando no me gusta… ¿o si me gusta? No, no piensas en eso en este momento Laney.

Me di un golpe mentalmente por lo que acababa de decir.

Corey solo me vio y me dedicó una sonrisa.

Después de un rato el empezó a hablar de lo que nos gustaba, lo que no nos gustaba y nos empezábamos a conocer mas y mas.

Ambos subimos al autobús y yo en ese momento ni recordaba que tenia amigos esperándome en la parte de atrás del autobús así que yo seguía a Corey, aun platicando, y cuando nos sentamos me dijo.

Si quieres puedes ir con tus amigos, al parecer parecen estar incomodados de que estés conmigo y mas ese chico… creo que se llama ¿Scott… o es Dilan?- me pregunta viendo a mis amigos. Yo no los volteo a ver por que… no se, la verdad solo no quise voltear.

No esta bien. ¿Que es un día que no me siente con ellos?- le dije .mientras aparecía una sonrisa en el rostro.

Bien…- me dice Corey feliz. -Ya que somos amigos ¿puedo llamarte Lanes?- me pregunta Corey feliz.

Lanes… me gusta, Core- le dije divertida mente.

Ambos nos miramos y empezamos a reírnos, no se por que pero reímos.

Y así pasaron el camino hasta que llegamos a la escuela, caminamos juntos a nuestra clase y después de un rato timbra ron, nos sentamos, pasaron las clases y luego toco receso.

Corey, si quieres puedes comer con nosotros- le dije feliz desde la puerta del salón, y mis amigas detrás de mi.

No, ahorita voy a ir con mis amigos Kin y Kon- me respondió desde su lugar sacando un dinero de su mochila.

Bien… después me los presentas adiós- le dije mientras era jalada por mis amigas.

Por la ventana del salón puede ver a Corey que al verme salir se sentó rápidamente en su lugar y empezó a escribir algo, pero no pude ver mas.

Al llegar a ma cafetería paso le que sabia que iba a pasar.

¡Un bombardeo de preguntas acerca de Corey!

¿¡Te gusta!?-

No-

¿¡Te gusta!?-

No-

¿¡Te gusta!?-

No-

¿¡Te gusta!?-

No-

¿¡Te gusta!?-

No-

¿¡Te gusta!?-

¡Ya basta con eso!- les dije fastidiada.

¿¡Te gusta!?- dijo Dilan en forma de burla a lo que yo le lance una mirada que al parecer lo asusto.

Ya me voy que nos toca historia y la maestra se pone histérica cuando no llegamos a tiempo- dice Scott cortante mientras se lleva arrastrando a Dilan.

Bye bye- dice Dilan como si fuera niño pequeño. A lo que las tres reímos.

Ya ya… Laney tienes que responder… ¿¡Te gusta!?- dicen ambas chicas emocionadas.

¿¡Cuantas veces tengo que decirlo!? ¡Apenas lo conozco…! aunque ya se casi todo de el pero… ¡me estoy desviando del tema! ¡Si quieren la respuesta ya la conocen es no!- les dije irritada.

Bien… ¿no notaron a Scott raro?- dice Charlie confundida.

Si… a estado así desde ayer- le dije igual de confundida.

Enseguida el timbre suena y nos vamos rápidamente al salón ya que nos tocaba geometría y… el maestro era una pesadilla.

Cundo llegamos encontré lo mismo en mi asiento una nota la leí solo por curiosidad y decía:

 **Hey, Laney**

 **Siento haberte incomodado en mi otra nota.**

 **No me había explicado a lo que quería llegar.**

 **Lo único que quiero es conocerte más.**

 **Y espero ya no tener que ver esa imagen tuya lanzando mis notas.**

 **Me hiciste sufrir D:**

 **Te quiere, un adolorido humano.**

Esta vez Sonreí ya que no decía nada extraño y Corey iba entrando y al verme sonrió al igual que yo. Lo que provocó me sonrojara.


	3. Nota 3

Holaaaaa aquí esta el tercer capítulo de "Hey, Laney" les diré algo… quiero que me ayuden a algo, podrían decirme un nombre anónimo para el de las notas :3

Sin mas aquí el fic :3

Baje la mirada rápidamente sonrojada, doble la nota y la guarde en el pantalón.

Después le cuento que es esto- les dije mientras me sentaba, ya que Corey venia hacia acá.

Allison y Charlie se miraron entre si confundida, pero luego me miraron y asintieron con la cabeza.

Se fueron a sus lugares aun confundidas, Corey se sentí alado de mi sonriendo como siempre.

Y… ¿que era eso que tenías?- me preguntó curioso.

Ummm, ¿si recuerdas la nota de ayer?- le pregunte para ver si recordaba.

Si-

Pues… me mando otra nota- le dije con la mirada baja.

¿Encerio?- me preguntó sorprendido, aunque… su sorpresa parecía algo fingida… tal vez sea solo yo.

Si- le dije, llego el maestro y pues… nos tuvimos que callar ya que era el de geometría.

Y así pasaron las clases, Corey y yo hablando entre clases. Hasta que llego la hora de salida. Fui a mi casa, comí, hice tarea, les platique a las chicas sobre las notas, practique un poco con mi bajo, me bañe, cene y me fui a dormir.

Hoy en realidad no hice nada entretenido. Cambie la alarma de mi celular a las 5:30 ¿la razón? Corey, el decía que siempre se iba a esa hora así que me levantaría a partir de hoy a las 5:30. Al estar acostada me puse a pensar de quien serian esas notas, no termine de pensar ya que el suelo me gano.

Al día siguiente me desperté con MUCHO sueño, pero valía la pena el sueño.

Me levante, me fui a bañar, me puse mi ropa, me cepille el pelo y baje a desayunar y como siempre, había galletas, así que las tome y empecé a comerlas mientras agarraba mi mochila.

Salí de mi casa y lo vi en la parada de autobuses.

Hola- le dije mientras aparecía detrás de el y este se sobre saltara, y yo me empezará a reír.

Ja ja ja… muy graciosa- me dijo sarcásticamente.

Yo solo le saque la lengua como niña chiquita en forma de juego.

Oye- le dije mientras llamaba su atención.

¿Que ocurre?- me pregunta.

Si quieres hoy me presentas a tus amigos y yo te presentó a los mios- le propuse, ya que me daba curiosidad conocer a sus amigos.

Si, estaría bien- me dijo mientras sonreía. Yo solo asentí con la cabeza.

Oye ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?- me dijo viéndome extrañamente, yo volví a asentir. -¿por que no tienes tu moño puesto?- pregunta confundido viendo mi cabello.

¿¡Como!?- le pregunte tocando mi cabeza y si, efectivamente mi moño no estaba y me puse como loca.

Tranquila, no te pongas así, mira te daré algo…- Corey me trataba de tranquilizar, no podía tranquilizar me, ese moño es especial y preciado para mi, no podía vivir sin el, pero… era un secreto, aun no le tenia suficiente confianza a Corey como para decírselo, Corey estaba buscando algo en su mochila rápidamente, no me imagina que podrá ser, pero yo ahorita estaba echa una persona histérica hasta que termino de buscar ese algo en mi mochila… Corey me abrazo tratando de tranquilizar me y me puso un broche amarillo.

Poco a poco me fui tranquilizando y me fue dejando de abrazar, y cuando yo estaba normal, lo abrace estaba tan feliz por hacerme dado ese broche, pero ¿por que tenia un broche en su mochila? Lo deje de abrazar y me sonroje un poco, pero aun tengo esa duda.

Gracias Core pero tengo una duda ¿por que tenias un broche amarillo en tu mochila?- le pregunte confundida.

Por que pensaba regalar te lo- me respondió un poco sonrojado mirando al suelo.

Y… ¿porque su pusiste que sin el moño me puse loca?- le volvía a preguntar confundida.

Por que te pusiste así cuando te mencione que no tenías tu moño- me respondió señalando mi cabeza. Yo solo reí un poco.

Después de un rato el autobús llego y cuando subimos a el, con la mano le dije a Corey que me siguiera. El me siguió hasta la parte de atrás, donde saludamos a Allison, Charlie, Dilan y Scott.

¿Y tu moño?- me preguntó Charlie confundida.

Ah, pues Core me regalo este broche- les aclare a mis amigos.

Les presente bien a Corey, a todos les cayo muy bien excepto a Scott, Scott a estafo muy raro, me extraña el normalmente es muy divertido.

Llegamos a la escuela y las chicas y Corey nos despedimos de Dilan y Scott, llegamos a nuestros salones todo normal, timbraron para el receso y estuvimos a ojnto de salir hasta que…

Core ¿vienes?- le pregunte desde la puerta del salón.

En un segundo te alcanzó que tengo que ir por Kin h Kon- me dijo mientras sacaba algo de su mochila.

De acuerdo… estaremos en la cafetería- le dije mientras me iba con Allison y Charlie.

Llegamos a la cafetería y vimos a Dilan y Scott. Fuimos hacia ellos y de nuevo Scott estaba raro. Hablare después con el… me preocupa.

Hola- saludamos las chicas y yo.

Hola- respondió Dilan mientras Scott solo comía. -¿donde esta Corey? Ese chico me cae bien- dijo animada mente mientras miraba a los lados buscándolo.

No tarda en venir, fue por sus amigos- le contesté feliz.

No tardaron en llegar, todos estábamos felices por por fin hacerlos conocido… a excepción de Scott.

Eran muy divertidos, casi tan divertidos como Dilan, sus nombres eran Kin y Kon, ambos nos contaron que Kin sabia tocar el piano y Kon sabía tocar la batería. Aunque Dilan ya lo sabia ya que ya los conocía.

Estuvimos hablando y riendo a excepción de… así es ustedes saben la respuesta Scott.

Luego de un rato timbra ron, Kin, Kon, Dilan y Scott se fueron a sus salones y nosotros a los nuestros y volví a ver lo mismo de la otra vez ¡una nota!

¿Otra nota?- preguntaron Allison, Charlie y Corey con burla.

Yo sólo asentí apenada y empecé a leer la carta, y la carta decía:

 **Hey, Laney**

 **Tres cosas**

 **1.- Gracias por no tirar mi nota y sonreír :D**

 **Si así es te vi sonreír ;)**

 **No te vallas a espantar por favor D:**

 **2.- ¿¡Por que!?**

 **¿¡Por que tu y ese tal Corey se hablan por apodos!?**

 **Ese sentimiento no esta bonito D:**

 **3.- ¿Cual es tu libro favorito?**

 **Si así es, también se que les secretamente ;)**

 **De nuevo no te espantes por favor D:**

 **Te quiere, un curioso chico o.0**


	4. Nota 4

Helloo :3 Les aquí un nuevo capítulo de Hey, Laney, por cierto utilizare el nombre de Alan como nombre anónimo pero lo utilizare para el próximo capitulo (es decir mañana :3 y para responder sobre el libro favorito de Laney pues estuve pensando en alguno,pero como la escuela no me dio mucho tiempo que digamos para estar escribiendo, pondré el mio como si el libro favorito de Laney xD esperó que les guste :D

Pd: Laney aquí tiene el pelo mas largo para aclarar XD

Sin mas aquí el fic :D

Y… ¿que dice ahora el idiota que te mando una estúpida nota?- me dice Corey con burla mientras se sienta a mi lado.

Ohh cierto casi olvido lo de las notas- dice Allison recordando.

Ummm, algo así, resulta que ya no es idiota y las notas ya no son estúpidas- les aclaró mientras empiezo a reírme.

¿Como?- pregunta Charlie confundida.

Iba a empezar a explicarles pero la maestra ya había llegado y ellas se sentaron atrás de nosotros.

La clase fue de lo mas aburrida, hablamos de la peor cosa del mundo matemático, bueno por no menos para mi y Corey, las ecuaciones.

Paso una clase, pasaron dos y luego tres y salí de la escuela mas feliz que nunca, no se por que, pero vamos ¡era libre!

Dilan, Scott, Allison, Charlie, Kin, Kon, Corey y yo nos dirigimos a la salida de las escuela.

Me despedí de ellos y fui a mi casa.

¡Gracias a Dios! ¡No me encargaron tarea!

Al llegar a la casa mi mamá venia preocupada hacia mi.

¿¡Hija!? ¡Vi que se te quedo el mo…!- al principio estaba preocupada pero después vio que estaba normal y se confundió -¿por que no traes tu moño y tienes un broche en ti cabeza?- me preguntó confundida.

Pues resulta que este broche tiene le mismo efecto que el moño, me tranquiliza- me dije a mi mamá mientras la rodeaba para irme a mi habitación.

Después de un rato baje a comer, luego subí, leí secretamente, practique en mi bajo (otro de mis secretos) y tome de nuevo la nota y la leí.

Hey, Laney

Tres cosas

1.- Gracias por no tirar mi nota y sonreír :D

Si así es te vi sonreír ;)

No te vallas a espantar por favor D:

2.- ¿¡Por que!?

¿¡Por que tu y ese tal Corey se hablan por apodos!?

Ese sentimiento no esta bonito D:

3.- ¿Cual es tu libro favorito?

Si así es, también se que les secretamente ;)

De nuevo no te espantes por favor D:

Te quiere, un curioso chico o.0

Ahora es mi turno

Tres cosas: De nada por sonreír y no tirar tu nota, no fue nada.

Segundo nos hablamos así por que nos convertimos en los mejores amigos, y tres ¿¡como es que sabe que leo!? Las únicas personas que saben que leo son Allison, Charlie, Dilan, Scott, Corey y recientemente Kin y Kon. Pero bueno ¿como es que le responderé eso?

Laney estuvo pensando un rato hasta que se le ocurrió una idea, fue a su armario y busco ropa para ponerse al día siguiente, al terminar de buscar en su armario puso su ropa en si estantería para ponérsela al día siguiente. Segundos después recibió una llamada.

Laney agarro su teléfono extrañada y al ver el nombre al instante oprimió el botón de contestar la llamada.

Hola Core- lo salude.

Hola Lanes- me saludo de vuelta.

No, no, no Cath por favor- lo corregí riéndose.

¿Cath? ¿Por que Cath?- me preguntó extrañado.

Ya sabes cual es mi libro favorito, y el de las notas…- le fui explicando detalladamente lo que haría el día siguiente.

Después de decirle lo que iba a hacer, empezamos a hablar de temas al azar, y para cuando vi la ventana, me su cuenta que ya era de noche.

Estuvimos hablando un rato más, y cuando colgamos baje a cenar. Cene y luego me bañe. Era algo extraño lo que haría mañana pero seria muy divertido. Al salir de bañar me fui a acostar y rápidamente me dormí.

Al día siguiente me levante, me metí a bañar y al salir me puse mi ropa la cual era diferente, traía una blusa roja que con letras blancas decía "Keep Calm and Carry On" ("Manten la calma, y sigue adelante") con unos jeans y tenis. Mi pelo suelto y unos lentes tipo como los de aumento, pero no tenían aumento (los lentes hacen lo mismo que el moño y el broche, tranquilizar me) Fui por mi mochila y salí de mi casa con dirección a la parada de autobuses y me encontrare con Corey. Que al verme se sorprendió.

Hola La… woow- me decía Corey al verme a lo que yo sólo reí.

Woow ¿en el sentido bueno o malo?- le pregunte a Corey.

Corey solo asintió son la cabeza con una cara extraña.

Después de un rato se le quitó, y empezamos a hablar, después llego el autobús, y al subir todos se me quedaban viendo, no se si por que era extraño o se veía bien.

Pero al llegar a atrás ¡un bombardeo de preguntas! Que duro todo el camino, y de nuevo Scott estaba raro.

Al llegar nos despedimos y fuimos a nuestros respectivos salones y de nuevo se me quedaban viendo, no se si bien o mal.

Pero unos segundos después timbra ron.

Pasaron las clases, hasta que tocó receso, y de nuevo lo mismo, Corey se quedó en el salón buscando algo, y que iba ir a buscar Kin y Kon.

Es extraño que pase eso todos los días.

Yo salí con mis amigas y llegamos a la cafetería.

Hola Cath- me saludo Dilan con burla.

Hola… Simon- le dije bromeando.

¡Si! Me puso Simon- dijo Dilan alegre a lo que nosotras reímos.

Llegaron rápidamente Corey, Kin y Kon, y se sentaron en la mesa.

Ponle nombre a cada uno, de los de tu libro favorito- dice Dilan emocionado -Y yo, soy Simon Snow- dice Dilan presumiendo.

Bien, Charlie es… Wren, Scott es Baz, Allison es Reagan, Kin es Nick, Kon es… ¡mi papá! Y Corey es…- me quede pensando un momento, ya que el único que quedaba era Levi, y otros más pero ponerle Levi a Corey seria como decirle que me gusta cuando no es así… ¿o si? Agh como sea tengo que elegir uno.

¡Corey será Levi!- dijeron todos al unísono (a excepción de Scott que el se enojo, y se notaba) a lo que Corey y yo nos miramos sonrojado. Todos ya habían leído el libro gracias a mi, hací que ya sabían la historia.

Inmediatamente timbra ron y las chicas Corey y yo, nos fuimos a nuestro salón y… me encontré con una nueva nota.

Nueva nota- me decía emocionada Allison mientras tomaba la nota y me la entregaba.

 **Hey, Laney**

 **Ya, capte esa indirecta de vestirte de Cath**

 **Si era Cath ¿no? ¿La del libro de Fangirl?**

 **Bueno esperó haber adivinado**

 **Ahora quiero saber 2 cosas**

 **¿Comida favorita?**

 **Y**

 **¿Puedo ser tu Levi?**

 **Te quiere, Levi**


	5. Nota 5

Holaaaaa ¿como han estado? :D Tanto tiempo… okno xD bueno aquí un nuevo capítulo de Hey, Laney :3 espero que les guste, y dejen reviews por favor :3

Sin mas aquí el fic :D

Me reí un poco y las chicas se miraron extrañadas y me quitaron la nota, y empezaron a leerla, al terminar de leerla gritaron emocionadas.

¡Ya tienes un segundo Levi!- gritaron emocionadas.

¿Segundo Levi?- pregunte confundida.

Si, por que tu otro Levi es Corey- dice Charlie emocionada mientras Allison me entregaba mi nota, y Corey y yo nos veíamos levemente sonroja dos.

El maestro llegó y Allison, Charlie, Corey y yo nos sentamos.

Las clases pasaron normales, hoy era jueves y… nada interesante pasaba.

A la hora de la salida salimos corriendo ya que era biología la clase que tocaba, y… todo el mundo odiaba biología.

Estábamos en la salida y nos encontramos con los chicos, hablamos un rato con ellos y me fui a mi casa.

Llegue e hice la misma rutina de siempre.

Comí, hice la tarea, leí secretamente, practique en mi bajo, use mi celular, baje a cenar, subí a mi cuarto y me fui a bañar.

Al salir me acosté en mi cama y estuve pensando en como le diré indirectamente mi comida favorita. Con obviedad no me iba a vestir de mi comida favorita, no estoy loca como para vestirme de una pizza.

Estuve pensando y… me quede dormida. Muy absurdo pero el sueño me dio un golpe duro.

Me dormí y oí la alarma ¡demonios! sentía como si no hubiera absolutamente nada. Me levante con mucha flojera, me levante de la cama, y me metí a bañar, y al salir me puse mi ropa normal, me cepille el pelo y me puse mi ¡broche! Amarillo, así es ¡adios moño!

Baje y… al fin encontré una cosa que no eran galletas ¡cereal!… en forma de galletas… bah, no se ni para que me ilusionó. Abrí la alacena y mire que había galletas oreos, prefería esas que cereal en forma de galletas.

Fui por mi mochila, y me fui a la parada. Por primera vez (consiente de la hora) llegue antes que Corey.

Estuve esperando y un rato después llego y esta vez sin espantarme.

Estuvimos hablando un rato, y después llego el autobús mas temprano de lo normal.

Nos subimos y nos encontramos con Allison, Charlie, Dilan, Scott, Kin y Kon. Curiosamente ellos siempre llegan mas temprano que nosotros dos. Les platique de mi plan de la pizza, y… Scott como siempre raro. Odio que este así.

Llegamos a la escuela y nos despedimos, llegamos al salón y nos sentamos y estuvimos platicando hasta que timbra ron.

La maestra llego rápidamente y pusimos atención… que raro.

Bueno pasaron las clases y esperamos al receso.

Y paso lo mismo de siempre.

Core ¿vienes?- le pregunte desde la puerta, como siempre.

Voy por Kin y Kon- dice mientras saca un dinero de su mochila.

Okay, nos vemos aya Core- le die mientras era arrastrada por mis amigas.

Llegamos a la cafetería y estaban Scott y Dilan.

Hola Cath, y tu Levi- me dijo Dilan pícaramente.

Que no es mi novio ni nada de eso- dije irritada mientras me sentaba en la mesa.

Estuvimos platicando y un rato llegaron Corey, Kin y Kon.

Yeii ya llego Levi- grito Dilan emocionado.

A lo que Corey y yo suspiramos frustrados aunque un poco sonroja dos.

Lanes ¿siguen con eso?- me pregunto Corey.

Al parecer- le dije frustrada.

Estuvimos platicando un rato hasta que timbra ron.

Nos despedimos y nos fuimos a nuestros salones y nos encontramos con otra nota.

Llegue corriendo para que no me quitaran la nota, la agarre y ma nota decía:

 **Hey, Laney**

 **Al parecer me ganaron mi puesto de Levi :'(**

 **Pero tengo el #2 es algo bueno ¿no?**

 **¡No por supuesto que no yo quería el primero!**

 **Pero ya que D:**

 **Ahora quiero saber.**

 **¿Tu película favorita?**

 **Y adivina que. Ya me puse un nombre anónimo :3**

 **Te quiere, Alan**


	6. Nota 6

Holaaaaa a que traigo un nuevo capitulo :3 espero que les guste. Y por favor dejen reviews :3

Sin mas aquí el fic *-*

La termine de leer y las chicas y Corey se dirigieron hacia a mi.

Ja! Ahora le gane, yo tengo la nota- les dije con burla mientras sacudía la nota por la cara. Y por mi descuido Allison y Charlie me quitaron la nota, ocasionando una cara de tristeza muy graciosa… bueno eso supongo por que Corey se río de mi.

Las chicas al terminar de ver la carta se empezaron a reír.

Pobre Levi número dos- decía Charlie riéndose.

Le ganó Corey- complemento Allison riendo.

Se estuvieron riendo un rato, no supe cuanto por que en el tiempo Corey y yo estuvimos hablando.

Cuando dejaron de reírse se unieron a la conversación. Al parecer tuvimos hora libre.

En la segunda hora llego el maestro y… ¡dijo que era viernes!

Lo que significaba que no recibiría mas notas hasta el lunes.

Pasaron las clases y llego la hora de la salida sin darme cuenta.

La salida fue normal, nos encontramos con los chicos, subimos al autobús, y llegue a casa.

Solo que este fin de semana saldría con mis amigos, así que seria algo divertido el fin de semana.

Paso el viernes.

Y el sábado al cine.

El domingo hice la tarea.

Y también prepare mi ropa para mi película favorita. Si, de nuevo me vestiría de la principal.

Me fui a acostarme y me dormí.

Al día siguiente oí mi alarme y tuve que despertar. Me levante de la cama y me fui a bañar y al salir me puse la ropa de mi película favorita, me puse un vestido blanco, y en la parte de la falda del vestido era gris, unos zapatos de piso u mis broche.

Baje de mi habitación y… ¡que sorpresa galletas! Tome unas galletas, fui por mi mochila y salí de mi casa.

Estuve caminando y me encontré con Corey y al verme dijo:

¿If a stay?- me preguntó viendo la ropa que tenia.

Exacto- me dije tiendo mientras me sentaba en la banca, y el empezó a reír un poco.

Estuvimos hablando sobre la película que habíamos visto el fin de semana.

Un rato después llego el autobús y nos subimos, de nuevo se me quedaron viendo, ¡aun no se si bien o mal! Y… hoy Scott no fue a la escuela, que raro el no es de los que falta, de Dilan si me lo creó… ¿pero de Scott? Definitivamente algo tenia, y yo lo descubriría.

Nos sentamos y empezamos a platicar y Dilan estaba un poco mas distraído de lo normal.

Llegamos y bajamos del autobús, de nuevo se me quedaron viendo raro, ¿por que me miran? ¡Dejen de mirarme! Nos despedimos y nos fuimos a nuestros respectivos salones.

Inmediatamente timbra ron y nos tuvimos que sentar.

Pasaron una, dos y tres clases.

Timbraran para receso y…

Core vie…- dude ya que siempre me respondía lo mismo, y Corey me señalo con el dedo para responderme, estaba apunto d hablar pero fui mas rápida -sabes que mejor no pregunto ya se la respuesta- dije mientras el asentía y bajaba la mano y yo me iba con Allison y Charlie.

Llegamos a la cafetería y nos sentamos y vimos a Kin y Dilan, llegamos y nos sentamos.

¿Y Kin?- pregunto Charlie.

Se quedo en el salón- nos dijo Kon.

¡Oh, oh! ¡Yo se de quien te vestiste! ¡Yo se!- dijo Dilan levantando la mano como niño pequeño, y yo asentí con la cabeza para que continuara -Eres Mía, la de If a Stay- continuó Dilan emocionado.

Si, adivinaste- le dije riendo a Dilan.

Un rato después llegaron Corey y Kin, y empezamos a platicar. Un largo rato después timbra ron, sospechó que nos dieron mas tiempo, y lo compruebo con mi teléfono. Y si, efectivamente, nos dieron 20 minutos de más.

Las chicas Corey y yo, nos dirigimos al salón y esta vez Allison, Charlie y yo corrimos para ver quien agarraba la carta primero, y fui yo la que gano. Les saque la lengua como niña pequeña antes de leer la nota. Y la nota decía:

 **Hey, Laney**

 **Ya se cual es tu película favorita**

 **Si decido quedarme (o If a Stay como tu dices)**

 **Te vestiste de Mía.**

 **Y como nadie a dicho nada…**

 **¡Pido ser Adam! Y Corey no me puede quitar ese pues.**

 **En fin… quiero saber**

 **Tu color favorito :D**

 **Te quiere, Alan, o Adam o Levi #2**


	7. Nota 7

Holaaaaa, nuevo capítulo de Hey, Laney, perdón por subirlo un poquito tarde, pero estuve algo ocupada hoy, y tal vez el sábado no pueda subir fic, y si lo subo va a ser o muy temprano o muy tarde, pero are el intento, y si no subo el sábado subiré dos en la próxima semana.

Sin mas, aquí el fic.

Las chicas inmediatamente me quitaron la nota.

¡Hey!-

Las chicas empezaron a leer y se empezaron a reír.

Corey, lo siento pero… te quitaron el personaje de Adam- dijo Allison, y al terminar de decir esto, soltó una carcajada, mientras Allison ponia su mano en el hombro de Corey. Haciendo que este una pequeña risa, y la carcajada de Allison hizo que ella y Corey acercaran su cara, quedaban pocos centímetros para sus caras chocaran.

Pero al ver esto, algo dentro de mi se sintió mal… no mal de dolor físico, era algo raro… algo diferente que jamas había sentido antes. El enojo llego ami sin ningún aviso, trate de controlarme al ver eso. Cerré mis manos formando unos puños que estaba segura no poder controlar, pero mi salvación fue que el maestro llegara. Solté un suspiro y Allison y Charlie se sentaron en su lugares. Corey actuó como sino hubiera pasado nada y se sentó, Laney volvió a soltar un suspiro y me senté alado de Corey.

Tenía varias dudas en mi cabeza.

¿¡Que fue lo que sentí!?

¿¡Por que sentí eso!?

¿¡Que me esta pasando!?

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Corey, me empezó a hablar y seguí hablando con el.

Pero… notaba las miradas que le daba Allison a Corey. Eran miradas que conocía muy bien departe de Allison.

Eso significaba una cosa.

¡ALLISON ESTA ENAMORADA DE COREY!

Decidí ignorar esas miradas disimuladas de odio hacia ami, y de amor hacia Corey.

Hablamos todas mas clases, y sin darnos cuenta habían acabado las clases.

Salimos y Allison y Charlie se quedaron con el maestro, ya que ellas habían estafo usando el celular en clases y las descubrieron, así que tenían que quedarse en el salón.

Al estar en la salida de la escuela, nos dimos cuenta que ni estaban Dilan, Kin y Kon.

Enseguida me llego un mensaje, agarre mi celular y vi que era de Dilan y lo leí en voz alta.

-Cath, Mía o como quieras llamarte. No me creerás lo que hice, bueno lo que hicimos los gemelos y yo. Bueno si me vas a creer, al profesor de artes le pusimos una rata muerta en su escritorio así que… imagínate lo que paso después que me da flojera escribirlo. No iremos en el autobús con ustedes, vallan ustedes (según yo Corey te quiere) adiós- leí en voz alta, y eso último hizo que ambos nos sonrojaramos un poco.

Así que… iremos solo tu y yo en el autobús- me dijo a lo que yo asentí.

Un rato después llego el autobús, parece que mágicamente habíamos olvidado el asunto del mensaje de Dilan.

Al llegar a mi casa hice todo lo que normalmente hacia. Odio la rutina diaria a la que estoy acostumbrada, pero en fin, hice todo lo que tenia que hacer y al darme cuenta de la hora, me metí a bañar, salí y empecé a hablar con Corey.

-MejorAmigoMil8Mil-

MejorAmigoMil8Mil: Hey, Laney

Me: No empieces como Alan -.-

MejorAmigoMil8Mil: ¿¡Por que!? ¿Acaso lo prefieres a el mas que ami? T-T

Me: No seas tonto, eso solo que… tu eres tu, y el es el ·-·

MejorAmigoMil8Mil: Ahhhh… no entendí .

Me: Sabia que dirías eso -_-

Me: Y no me vallas a corregir diciendo que no es decir, es escribir por que no estamos hablando en persona -.-

MejorAmigoMil8Mil: Pues… tu sabes que soy idiota

MejorAmigoMil8Mil: Sabes algo eso fue un pésimo insulto no insulto :v

Me: Es justamente lo que iba a decir xD

MejorAmigoMil8Mil: No es decir es escribir ^.^

Me: ¡No empieces Jaron!

Y así pasamos la mayor parte de la noche, hasta que recordamos que teníamos escuela al día siguiente, nos despedimos telefónicamente (como dice Corey) y me dormí.

Al día siguiente oí la alarma y quería dormir mas. En realidad… yo era consiente de la hora, solo que quería seguir hablando.

Me levante de la cama, y me metí a bañar. Al salir me puse mi ropa, pero, el día anterior había pintado mi broche color verde, con pintura temporal para que se pudiera quitar.

Baje y si, había galletas. Tome mochila y salí directo a la parada, me encontré con Corey, que al parecer se estaba quedando dormido en la banca. No pude evitar reír al ver esto, pero me calle para que no me escuchara. Saque de mi mochila un plumón negro y empecé a dibujar en la cara de Corey. Cuando mi plumón estaba muy cerca de si cara…

La-Lanes y-yo so-soy…- no termino ya que se quedo nuevamente dormido, me preguntó que fue lo que quería decir, no le tome importancia y seguí con lo que hacia.

Ya cuando su cara estaba muy pintada se empezó a despertar, yo guarde mi plumón y me senté alado de el con si no hubiera pasado nada.

Cuando se percató de mi presencia se empezó a tallar la cara.

Oh Lanes, ¿cuando llegaste?- me preguntó tallando se un ojo, a lo que yo reí -¿que?- me preguntó extrañado.

Tienes algo en la…- le dije pero para no decirle le señale mi cara, el hizo una cara de ingenuidad. Yo sólo suspire de frustración, así que le di mi teléfono y puse la cámara, el se vio y empezó a gritar.

Pasaron así los minutos el pidiéndome explicaciones de como ocurrí esto y yo le decía que no había sido yo.

Cuando llego el autobús el se aterro de que todos lo iban a ver, el prácticamente corrió hacia la parte de atrás, llevándome de la muñeca.

Al llegar atrás solo vimos a Kin, Kon, Allison y Charlie.

Les preguntamos por los chicos y nos dijeron que se enfermaron, y después se dieron cuenta de la cara de Corey, y empezaron a reírse.

Cuando pararon las risas, Allison sacó algo de su mochila, un bote pequeño con un líquido lila, saco un algodón h le luso un poco de ese líquido.

Cuando el algodón tenía lo suficiente líquido lila, empezó a pasarlo por la cara de Corey, y se estaba quitando las rayas de plumón poco a poco, y poco a poco Allison se iba acercando a Corey, yo veía que Corey se quería alejar de ella pero no había siguiente espacio para alejarse. Y eso fue lo que me hizo enfurecer mas ¡aguarden un minuto! ¿Por que me enoje? Charlie hablaba con Kin y Kon y yo veía la escena de Corey y Allison.

Yo me encargó no te preocupes- le dijo Corey nervioso mientras me intentaba quitar el algodón a Allison.

No tranquilo, yo te lo quitare- le respondió siguiéndole limpiándole la cara.

Yo me maldecía a mi misma por haber hecho algo así.

Hasta que llegamos, nos despedimos de Kin y Kon, y nos fuimos a nuestros salones. En los pasillos Allison iba muy apegada a Corey, pero Corey se ponía alado mio para alejarse de ella. Y Corey me susurro.

"Allison me da miedo, como mi mejor amiga haz me un gran favor y aleja la de mi" me dijo suplicando me a lo que yo reí. Y Allison me mando una mirada asesina.

Llegamos al salón y pasaron las clases. Yo hablando con Corey, Allison mandando me miradas asesinas ¡lo usual! Hasta que timbraron.

Estaba a un lado de Corey y le iba decir lo mismo de siempre pero Allison se puso enfrente mío, quitándome la vista de Corey que tenia.

Core, cariño… no vienes con nosotras- le dijo Allison a Corey, poniendo una mano en su hombro. La cara que antes tenia de felicidad, se convirtió en una de enojo. Corey quito la mano de Allison de su hombro haciendo que Allison pusiera una cara confundida.

Tres cosas, uno, sólo Laney puede llamarme Core. Dos, por favor no hagas eso me incómoda. Tres, voy en un momento que tengo que ir por Kin y Kon… y si me disculpas- Corey hizo aun lado a Allison para verme a mi, me sonrió y continuo hablando- adiós Lanes, voy en un momento- me dijo y salio por la puerta.

Allison me sonrió y… se notaba que esa era una sonrisa MUY falsa.

Charlie nos llevo hacia afuera directo a la cafetería.

Estuvimos hablando, y enseguida llegaron Corey, Kin y Kon.

Mira lo que me dio Alan- me dijo mientras me daba la nota.

¿Como? ¿¡Tu lo conoces!?- dije incrédula por lo que pasaba.

¿Que dices? El y yo somos los mejores amigos…nos contamos todo y deja me decirte, que no para de hablar de ti, se nota que lo traes loco- le dijo Corey con burla, yo reí y luego abrí la nota. Y la nota decía:

 **Hey, Laney**

 **Al parecer hoy mi mejor amigo te entrego la nota**

 **Si… por mis notas anteriores quizá pensarás que lo odio.**

 **Pero no lo odio**

 **Bueno… tal vez un poco pero ¿que es un poco? XD**

 **Bueno, pues pintar tu broche verde.**

 **Eso significa una cosa**

 **¡Tu color favorito es el verde!**

 **Ahora quiero saber…**

 **Tu canción favorita.**

 **Te quiere, Alan**

 **Pd: descubrí que tocas el bajo en secreto.**

 **Pd2: No me dijo Corey así que no lo mates.**

 **Pd3: No creas que soy un acosador D:**


	8. Nota 8

Holaaaaa nuevo capítulo de Hey, Laney :D perdón por no haber subido capítulo ayer, pero se lo compensare esta semana :D y para a aclarar las partes donde tiene un "*Nombre*: hola" al inicio son mensajes

Sin mas el fic :D

Core…- estaba empezado a decir algo pero Corey me interrumpió.

No te diré quien es, lo prometí- me dijo Corey, a lo que yo hice una cara de disgusto.

Y si por lo menos me dices…- fui nuevamente interrumpida por Corey.

No, no siquiera diré la primera palabra fe su nombre- me dijo Corey triunfante.

A lo que yo solté un suspiro de frustración.

Y… ¿como sabe que toco el bajo y tu no se lo dijiste?- le preguntó confundida.

Ummm, no sabría responderte a eso- me dijo un poco nervioso.

Estuvimos comiendo y hablando. Y de nuevo Allison con sus miradas.

Un rato en después timbraron y nos fuimos a los salones.

Llegamos y ya estaba la maestra así que nos sentamos rápidamente sin hacer ruido.

Nos sentamos y la maestra empezó a explicar unas cosas y… con obviedad no hicimos caso, nos la pasamos platicando.

Pasaron las clases y… a decir verdad no me di cuenta de que ya habían pasado esas tres clases.

En la salida nos encontramos con Kon y Kon, y subimos al autobus.

Estuvimos hablando, y sin farme cuenta llegue a mi casa.

Ahora que lo noto… ¿por e estado tan distraída?

Llegue a mi casa, comí, le quite lo verde a mi broche, hice la tarea, leí, practique en mi bajo, cene y me bañe lo usual. Ya me iba a dormir hasta que mi celular vibro.

-MejorAmigoMil8Mil-

MejorAmigoMil8Mil: Laney!

Yo: ¿Que pasa? Estaba apunto de dormir -.-

MejorAmigoMil8Mil: ¿A las 7:40? o.0

Yo: Es que "alguien" me desvelo por estar Mandándome mensajes —_—

MejorAmigoMil8Mil: ¿Y quien fue? e.e

Yo: Ya me voy a dormir u.u

MejorAmigoMil8Mil: NO! T-T

Yo: ¿Para que me ocupas?

MejorAmigoMil8Mil: Para hablar, estoy aburrida :P

Yo: Agh! Ya me voy, buenas noches

MejorAmigoMil8Mil: Noo por favor estoy aburrido D:

Visto a las 7:45 pm.

MejorAmigoMil8Mil: Noo, visto no

Visto a las 7:46 pm.

MejorAmigoMil8Mil: Ay Lanes vamos responde me!

Yo: Agh! Bien ¿de que quieres hablar? :v

MejorAmigoMil8Mil: Yeiii

Seguimos hablando como por 5 horas hasta que recordamos la escuela. Nos despedimos y me dormí.

Al día siguiente la alarma sonó y me desperté con el sueño mas enorme del mundo.

Me levante de la cama para bañarme, me bañe y me puse mi ropa usual.

Baje y de nuevo galletas ¿¡por que siempre hay galletas!? No me molestan las galletas, sólo que ¿¡por que todos los días!?

Fui por mi mochila y salí de mi casa con dirección a la parada de autobuses.

En la parada vi a Corey nuevamente dormido, pero no quise rayarlo para que no ocurriera lo mismo de ayer.

Desperté a Corey con un poco de agua fría que tenia en un bote en mi mochila.

—Ahh ¡fria, fría, fría!- grito Corey, mientras a mi me daba un ataque de risa.

¿Estaba fría?- le pregunte mientras paraba de reírme.

No, ¿como crees?- me dijo con sarcasmo a lo que yo reí nuevamente.

Estuvimos hablando hasta que llego el autobús, subimos y ahora vimos a Dilan, Kin, Kon, Charlie y Allison.

¿¡Por que no vendrá Scott!?

Le preguntamos a Dilan, pero nos dijo que estaba enfermo… por su cara yo digo que me mintió.

Llegamos a la escuela y nos despedimos como como siempre y nos dirigimos a los salones.

Cuando llegamos a los salones timbra ron enseguida y nos fuimos a sentar.

Estuve cantando entre clases.

-Siempre supe desde que te conocí

Que un problema eras

Me enseñaste lugares donde nunca fui

Y aun así me humillas-

Señorita Penn, podría dejar de cantar- me pidió el profesor enojado.

Yo no le hice caso y seguí cantando mas fuerte

-Siempre supe desde que te conocí

Que un problema eras-

¡Señorita Penn! Deje de…-

Cante aun mas fuerte.

-Me enseñaste lugares donde nunca fui

He despertado y ahora en el suelo estoy

¡ahhh! ¡ahh! en el suelo, suelo, suelo

¡ahhh! ¡ahh! en el suelo, suelo, suelo-

Me pare en mi asiento y me puse en el escritorio del maestro

-No se disculpará no me verá llorar

Él sólo fingirá que no tuvo la culpa

Alguna, alguna, alguna

Rumores escuché confirman la verdad

Al fin pude entender que sólo una más

no hay duda, no hay duda, no hay duda

Me di cuenta que yo nada soy para ti

Me di cuenta amor que un tonto yo fui yeah.

Siempre supe desde que te conocí

Que un problema eras

Me enseñaste lugares donde nunca fui

Y aun así me humillas

Siempre supe desde que te conocí

Que un problema eras

Me enseñaste lugares donde nunca fui

He despertado y ahora en el suelo estoy

¡ahhh! ¡ahh! en el suelo, suelo, suelo

¡ahhh! ¡ahh! en el suelo, suelo, suelo.

Cuando el miedo está empiezo a preguntar

¿se mi pudiste amar? quizás ¿a alguien más?

Di la verdad yeah, yeah.

Siempre supe desde que te conocí

Que un problema eras

Me enseñaste lugares donde nunca fui

Y aun así me humillas

Siempre supe desde que te conocí

Que un problema eras

Me enseñaste lugares donde nunca fui

He despertado y ahora en el suelo estoy

¡ahhh! ¡ahh! en el suelo, suelo, suelo

¡ahhh! ¡ahh! en el suelo, suelo, suelo.

He despertado y ahora en el suelo estoy

¡ahhh! ¡ahh! en el suelo, suelo, suelo

He despertado y ahora en el suelo estoy

¡ahhh! ¡ahh! en el suelo, suelo, suelo.-

Cuando termine de cantar, me arrepentí de lo que había echo.

Iba a bajar del escritorio, Corey se acerco y me ayudo a bajar.

¿Fue una tontería lo que hice verdad?- le pregunte temiendo a su respuesta.

Si… pero una tontería muy genial- al estar en el suelo, ja igual que en la canción, todos me aplaudieron, incluyendo al maestro.

Señorita Penn- me dijo con una mirada sombría.

¿Ma-mande?- pregunte temerosa.

Sólo por que lo hizo muy bien… no tendrá castigo, pero a la próxima no habrá otra dijo mientras se sentaba en el escritorio.

Enseguida timbraron y todo el salón me esta felicitando.

Core vie… si, cierto, nos vemos en la cafetería- le dije mientras el me sonreía.

Y ocurrió lo que sabría que ocurriría.

¡Bombardeo de preguntas!

Odio eso

Al llegar con Dilan el estaba riendo.

¡Miren! La nueva estrella de internet- nos dijo emocionado.

¿Estrella del internet?- preguntamos las tres sorprendidas.

Si… alguien grabo la "presentación" de Laney y la subió a internet, y ahora eres famosa- dijo Kin apareciéndose detrás de nosotras, junto Kon y Corey.

Corey al verme a tendió la mano con la nota en la mano y yo la agarre.

 **Hey, Laney**

 **Fue súper lo que hiciste**

 **Y lo mejor "lo vi en vivo"**

 **Cantas hermoso, de verdad**

 **Ahora quiero saber …**

 **Tu sabor favorito de pastel**

 **Por que se hacerca el cumpleaños de la chica mas linda de toda la escuela**

 **Te quiere, Alan.**


	9. Nota 9

Holaaaaa nuevo capítulo de Hey, Laney. Esperó que les guste.

Sin mas el fic :3

Guarde la nota en mi pantalón y Corey me sonrió.

¿Por que no quiere que lo conozca?- preguntó confundida. Esa es la duda que tengo todos los días.

Por que…- se sentó en la mesa, y yo hice lo mismo -piensa que no lo mereces, que… eres demasiado perfecta para el, el piensa que si lo conoces en verdad- suspiro y me empezó a mirar fijamente - el, piensa que si lo conoces de verdad lo vas a rechazar, tiene miedo de que tu lo rechaces, prefiere la idea de que no lo conozcas pero se acerque a ti de esa manera- termino sacudiendo su cabeza confundido, volviendo a su estado de animo habitual.

Pasamos un rato hablando y faltaban unos minutos para que timbraran hasta que Dilan me habló.

¿Eh? ¿Laney, podemos hablar a solas?- me preguntó Dilan y yo asentí confundida.

Ahora venimos- les dije y todos asintieron, pero Corey me miro triste ¿¡por que demonios todos los chicos están raros!?

1.- Scott esta raro.

2.- Dilan esta serio.

3.- Corey esta triste repentinamente.

¿Que esta pasando!?

Nos alejamos de los demás, el suspiro y comenzó a hablar.

Te e traído aquí por dos razones que quiero hablar- yo asentí y el continuó hablando -Presiento que Corey… esta enamorado de ti-

Intente no reírme, pero al ver a Dilan serio, ya no quise reírme.

¿Por que lo dice?- le pregunto confundida.

Por la forma en que te mira y habla- me dice serio.

No creo, aparte a mi no me gusta… eso creo- susurré lo último para mi.

El suspiro frustrado.

¿Que? ¿Por que te molesta?- pregunte confundida.

Por que… por que… agh… Scott esta enamorado de ti…- me dijo, y susurro algo mas que no alcance a escuchar. Me quede congelada al oír eso.

¿Encerio?- pregunte sorprendida.

Si… por eso a estado raro y no a venido… aparte que lo golpee- me dijo con burla al último.

¿Como que lo…?- no termine de hablar por que timbra ron. -Me tengo que ir pero esta conversación esta pendiente- le dije mientras me iba hacia Corey.

Hey, Ho…- lo levante y me lo lleve hacia el salón, y Charlie nos miro confundida y Allison con enojo.

Cuando llegamos al salón lo senté en su silla.

Oye ¿por qu…?-

¡Scott esta enamorado de mi!- dije preocupada.

Oh… ¿por eso estaba raro siempre?-

Si… y ¿ahora que…?- no termine ya que el maestro llego, me senté alado de Corey y me calle.

Pasaron las clases, yo estaba preocupada y al timbrar me preocupe.

Quería saber que mas era lo de Dilan, pero ahora no, necesitaba tiempo.

Eh ¿Core?-

¿Que ocurre Lanes?-

Esta vez no me voy a ir en el autobús iré caminando- le dije.

Te acompaño- se ofreció.

No esta bien- le dije intentando convencerlo.

No encerio, te acompaño, que al cabo vivimos cerca- me dijo mientras empezábamos a caminar.

Bien… pero es extraño- le dije confundida.

¿Que? ¿Que los vallamos caminando a casa?- me preguntó confundido.

No… lo de Scott, ¿como es que paso eso?- le pregunte, esperando una respuesta.

Ummm, no lo se. Tal vez fue algo normal, ya sabes… enamorarte de tu mejor amiga- me dijo nervioso ¿por que esta nervioso?

Y tu… ¿te has enamorado de tu mejor amiga?- le pregunte, ya que había dicho que es normal enamorarte de tu mejor amiga o amigo en mi caso.

Si… pero ni siquiera se como paso, desde que la vi, me enamore- me dijo suspirando como idiota, a lo que yo me empecé a reír.

¿Que?- me preguntó extrañado.

De verdad estas enamorado- le dije mientras me reía..

Si, tal vez… y tu ¿te has enamorado? Supongo que si- me pregunto. Yo reí sarcásticamente.

¿Por que piensas eso?- le pregunte confundida.

¿No te has enamorado?- me pregunto sorprendido.

No, ¿por que lo dices?- pregunte confundida.

Por que… tienes a todos los chicos detrás de ti… y pues… no lo se- me dijo apenado por la pregunta.

No se como, pero llegamos a mi casa, no recuerdo que mi casa estuviera tan cerca.

Bien… llegamos a mi casa- le dije mientras me acercaba a la puerta de mi casa.

¿Encerio vives aquí? Yo vivo a dos casas de aquí- me dijo señalando su casa.

¿Encerio?- le pregunte y el asintió.

-Bueno… ya me tengo que ir… nos vemos mañana- me dijo mientras se alejaba y yo me despedía con la mano.

Cuando ya no lo pude ver, entre a mi casa, e hice la rutina de siempre.

Estaba en mi cuarto leyendo hasta que mi mamá entró.

Hija, iré a la pastelería de tu prima, ¿quieres que te traiga algo?- me preguntó mi mamá desde la puerta.

Estuve pensando, y me acorde de la carta de Alan.

Si mamá, ¿un pastel red velvet?- le pedí y mi mamá asintió.

Si, en un rato vuelvo, adiós- me dijo y cerro la puerta.

Estuve leyendo un largo rato hasta que mi celular vibro. Pensé que seria Corey, pero no era.

Número desconocido: Hola

Visto a las 8:47 pm.

Numero desconocido: Responde por favor D:

Visto a las 8:49 pm.

Numero desconocido: Soy Alan D:

Yo: ¿Como compruebo que no me mientes?

"Contacto añadido: Alan"

Alan: Oh… no había pensado en eso

Yo: Bien, te creeré.

Alan: ¿Encerio? :'D Soy tan feliz :)

Yo: Si claro… y como conseguiste mi número.

Alan: Tengo mis contactos ^.^

Yo: ¿Corey? -.-'

Alan: Tal vez :'D

Yo: Si… tal y como lo sospeche —_—

Y así seguí hablando con Alan. Fue raro no leer sus notas. Pero fue agradable. Pasaron las horas y me despedí, guarde el pastel que mi mamá me trajo, fui a cenar, me bañe y me fui a dormir.

No batalle para dormir, de verdad estaba muy cansada.

Al día siguiente escuche la alarma y fue tan… odioso.

Me levante de mi cama, y me metí al baño, me bañe me puse mi ropa normal y baje, y vi ¡galletas! O no… espera esas no son… no si son galletas.

Tome las galletas y mi pastel, el pastel lo metí en mi mochila y salí de mi casa.

Una caminando tranquilamente, y al llegar a la parada me senté en el banco alado de Corey que estaba revisando su celular.

¿Hola?- salude y el quito la vista de su celular sorprendido.

¿Cuando llegaste?- me preguntó confundido.

Hace unos segundos- le dije.

Seguimos hablando y le comente lo de Alan el se puso nervioso y me reí.

Un rato después llego el autobús y nos encontramos con Dilan y Scott. Pero Scott estaba golpeado y no pide evitar preocuparme.

Scott ¿estas bien? ¿Que te ocurrió?- le pregunte preocupada.

Scott sonrió un poco pero vio a Corey, y dejo de sonreír ¿por que pasa esto?

Me dijo que tuvo un accidente en su casa, nada de que preocuparse. Yo lo hice caso y sin darme cuenta llegamos a la escuela.

Nos despedimos, y después entramos a nuestros salones, timbraron y como no llegaba el maestro nos pusimos a platicar.

Cuando paso la segunda hora llego el maestro llego todos nos sentamos. Paso la clase,y luego otra. Y timbra ron para el receso.

Saque mi pastel y gire para hablar con Corey.

Core, nos vamos a adelantar- le dije a Corey.

Si, esta bien Lanes- me dijo.

Adiós Corey- le dijo Allison, luego le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Cuando le dio ese beso la ira me consumió, quería empezar a golpear a Allison pero una voz en mi cabeza me decía "matar es malo (?)"

Adiós Core- le dije y bajamos a la cafetería. Nos mantuvimos calladas durante el trayecto, cuando llegamos no pasaron ni dos minutos cuando llegó Corey.

Toma- me dijo tendiendo me la nota. Yo la tome y empecé a leerla. La nota decía:

 **Hey, Laney**

 **Fue agradable hablar contigo ayer.**

 **Así que el Red Velvet es tu sabor favorito *n***

 **También el mio UnU**

 **Ahora quiero saber**

 **¿Que quieres de regalo de cumpleaños?**

 **Te quiere, Alan**


	10. Nota 10

Holaaaaa les traigo un nuevo capítulo :3 Esperó que les guste :3

Sin más aquí el fic.

|Corey|

Cuando Laney termino de leer la nota la guardó en su pantalón, como siempre.

Y…- no término ya que la interrumpí.

Ya te dije que no te voy a decir quien es- le dije burlón, a lo que ella hizo un puchero. Se me hizo gracioso así que me reí.

Pasamos un largo rato hablando, hasta que timbra ron.

No me gustaba estar en el salón, ya que Allison se me quedaba viendo raro, la verdad… Allison me da miedo.

Nos despedimos y Scott que mito feo, así que yo hice lo mismo. Me cae mal Scott ¿como se atreve a enamorarse de Laney? Solo yo me puedo enamorar de ella, aunque… toda esta detrás de ella. Eso hace que las cosas sean mas difíciles. Pero Alan, es decir, yo anónimo, me ayudara a que se enamore de mi.

Llegamos al salón y el maestro ya estaba ahí.

Pasamos rápidamente a nuestros lugares.

El maestro empezó a explicar unas cosas que no entendíamos Laney y yo. Lo supe por las miradas de auxilio que me mandaba al responder las preguntas del ejercicio.

Pasaron las horas, y rápidamente (al menos para mi) timbra ron para la salida.

Al estar en la salida de la escuela Laney me dijo.

¿Y si nos vamos caminando como ayer?- me dijo alegremente. Estaba muy cansado como para caminar, pero no le podía decir que no, por dos razones.

1.- Mi enamoramiento hacia ella me hace imposible decirle que no.

2.- Me tomara por flojo… aunque lo soy.

Si- le dije feliz. Y empezamos a caminar sin decirle nada a los demás.

Aun no puedo creer que hayas echó eso ayer- le dije mientras me recordaba lo de ayer. Y veía que muchas personas la señalaban y se emocionaban. Eso también paso ayer, pero estoy muy seguro que no se dio cuenta de eso.

-Si… yo tampoco- me dijo.

Seguimos hablando en el camino y sin darnos cuenta llegamos a su casa. Me despedí y entró a su casa, me fui caminando a mi casa pensando en que regalo le gustaría Laney en su cumpleaños.

Cuando llegue a mi cada me encontré con mi molesta hermana Trina.

Hola perdedor ¿como te fue con la niña esa a la que le mandas carta anónimas?- .e preguntó burlona mente. Yo me sorprendí ya que nunca le dije nada a nadie.

Yo la ignore actuando normal, fui al comedor, y ya mis papas estaban sentados, esperándonos a mi y a Trina, nos sentamos y comimos lo que había cocinado mi mamá. Al terminar subí a mi cierto hice tarea, toque con mi "banda" en el garaje. Banda entre comillas ya que esta incompleta, le hace falta alguien que toque el bajo, y pues… ya se que Laney toca el bajo pero… me da pena pedírselo. Después de ensayar hable un rato con Laney, baje a cenar y me metí a bañar. Salí y me fui a dormir rápidamente. Tenia mucho sueño.

Al día siguiente me levante y Sonreí al recordar que mañana era sábado y salia con Laney.

Me metí al baño u me bañe, Dalí y me cambie, baje de mi casa y vi cereal, ¿por que mi mamá nunca compra galletas? Yo siempre digo que quiero galletas pero nunca compran galletas.

Comí mi cereal, fui por lo mochila y me fui con dirección a la parada.

Estuve esperando un rato hasta que llego Laney.

Estuvimos hablando un rato hasta que llego el autobús, y vi a la persona que mas odio además de Trina ¡Scott!

Vi que le sonrió a Laney. ¿Como se atreve a sonreír le a ¡MI LANES!

Me senté y estuvimos hablando, de vez en cuando Scott y yo nos mandábamos miradas asesinas ¡lo usual!

Llegamos a la escuela y nos despedimos, fuimos caminando a nuestros salones y al llegar timbra ron, nos sentamos y las clases pasaron muy rápido. Demasiado rápido.

Laney me iba a preguntar lo mismo pero recordó mi respuesta de todos los días y me miro y dijo.

Nos vemos abajo- me dijo y bajo junto mi pesadilla (Allison) y Charlie.

Hice la nota que correspondía pero pense… no trajo nada. Pensé un rato hasta que una idea vino a mi mente, y al estar terminando la nota Kin y Kon llegaron a mi salón.

¿Ya escribiste la nota?- me preguntó Kon.

Si… ya están abajo, vamos- les dije mientras bajábamos y nos dirigimos a la cafetería.

|Laney|

Estaba platicando con los demás, y voltee y vi a Corey.

Tu nota- me dijo mientras extendía la nota.

Gracias- le dije mientras tomaba la nota. Y la nota decía:

 **Hey, Laney**

 **Como no tenias nada hoy que me diera una pista de lo que querías de regalo**

 **Supongo que quieres que te regale lo que yo quiera.**

 **Lastima que no te veré hasta el lunes T-T**

 **Jamas odie tanto los viernes T-T**

 **Te quiere, Alan**


	11. Nota 11

Holaaaaa les traigo un nuevo capítulo :3 Esperó que les guste :3

Sin más aquí el fic.

|Laney|

Guarde la nota como siempre hago.

Y...— me iba a interrumpir pero fui mas rápida —no te voy a preguntar quien es, solo quiero que me respondas algo- le aclare.

¿Que quieres saber?- me preguntó algo nervioso.

¿El esta en nuestra clase?- pregunte curiosa recordando la nota del otro día, que decía "y lo mejor, lo pude ver en vivo" me quede pensando.

Ummm, bueno supongo que no me matara por decirte lo... si, esta en el salón- me dijo algo nervioso.

Oh...- le dije, poco a poco le tendría que sacar cosas sobre Alan, y así descubriré quien es.

Seguimos hablando hasta que timbra ron. Así que nos despedimos y nos dirigimos a nuestros salones.

La maestra no había llegado aun así que no nos sentamos, paso la clase y nunca llego la maestra, paso otra y... ¡tampoco llego!... no esperen... hable demasiado rápido, a mitad de la clase se le ocurre llegar, por que no ¿hasta mañana? Sería mejor.

Todo el salón se sentó y tocaba historia así que ¡dormir e mas! Ya que me podría quedar dormida y la maestra ni se dará cuenta.

Paso la mitad de la clase y Corte me despertó.

¿Por que me despiertas?- le pregunte algo enojada.

Es que estoy aburrido- me dijo a lo que yo reí.

Bien... platicar e contigo- le dije, a lo que reí y el también.

Hablamos toda la última clase y ¿no encargaron tarea? ¡Que genial! A menos de que... no me haya dado cuenta... no creo que no encargaron.

Salimos y hoy estaba muy cansada así que no le pedí a Corey que camináramos a casa.

Esperamos al autobús, llego algo tarde de lo normal así que llegue un poco mas tarde de lo normal. Si con un poco mas tarde de lo normal me refiero a 2 horas pues si.

Llegue y ¡comí! Me moría de hambre a pesar de que Corey me regalo sus galletas favoritas. Que raro cuando se trata de galletas nunca le comparte a nadie y viendo digo ¡nadie! ¡es nadie! A menos de que yo le pida... lo cual casi nunca pasa ya que me como luchas galletas todos los días.

Subí a leer y practicar el bajo un rato. Me gustaría unirme a una banda, lastima que no conozco alguna que busque a una bajista. Imagínate Laney, estar en una banda ¡con Corey! Muchas personas que conozco dicen que canta muy bien, me gustaría escucharlo pero siempre dice "me duele la garganta" y después de rue nervioso, sospecho que esta muy bien de la garganta. Un día de estos lo obligare a cantar.

Después me llego un mensaje de... Corey, ¡que extraño! Nunca me envías mensajes.

-MejorAmigoMil8Mil-

MejorAmigoMil8Mil: ¿Como haz estado pequeña amiga que esta siendo acosada por uno de mis mejores amigos? :P

Yo: ¿¡Yo!? ¿Acosada? Pfff... ¿Como crees? XD

MejorAmigoMil8Mil: ¡Demonios! Yo pensé que te considerabas acosada, ahora le debo a Alan un helado triple .

Yo: ¿Sabes algo? Debería de cambiarte de nombre de contacto ¡esta demasiado largo el que escogiste hombre! -.-'

Yo; ¡Stop! ¿Apostaste con Alan eso? Por favor dime que es mentira.

MejorAmigoMil8Mil: ¿Como me pondrás ahora pequeña amiga que esta siendo acosada por uno de mis mejores amigos?

MejorAmigoMil8Mil: Entonces te diré que es mentira... ¡ES UNA TOTAL MENTIRA! ¿Te convenció? Para mi fue muy convincente ^.^

Yo: Agh! Te lo cambiare a... ¡dame opciones!

MejorAmigoMil8Mil: ¿dame opciones?

Yo: ¿Eres o naciste estúpido?

MejorAmigoMil8Mil: Tranquila no es para que me pegues T-T

Yo: No te e pegado XD

MejorAmigoMil8Mil: Psicológicamente si... y muchas veces T-T

Yo: No inventes XD

MejorAmigoMil8Mil: Nos salimos del tema, ese no me suena a un buen nombre de contacto, quiero uno bonito.

Yo: ¿Quieres uno bonito? Bien, Peeta Mellark, ese es mucho mas que bonito ¿suena mejor que dame opciones?

MejorAmigoMil8Mil: Sii, me cae bien Pita es buen panadero :3 XD

Yo: Peeta -.-"

"A cambiado de nombre de contacto a: Peeta Mellark"

MejorAmigoMil8Mil: Si ajá, como sea. ¿Ya me cambiaste de nombre de contacto?

Yo: No :).

Peeta Mellark: No hagas eso quieres

Yo: ¿Que cosa?

Peeta Mellark: Poner un carita feliz seguida de un puntito como lo hiciste, me enoja ¿sabes?

Y así seguimos hablando hasta que se hizo de noche,e metí a bañar tome mi celular y cheque la conversación.

"A cambiado de nombre de contacto a: 3"

Deje mi celular y baje a cenar. Al terminar subí y me dormí, a la mañana siguiente me levante normal, presentía algo malo. Pero lo ignore y me metí a bañar, me puse mi ropa habitual y baje a comer ¡galletas! Woow que sorpresa.

Fui por mi mochila y salí. Estuve pensando todo el camino sobre Corey ¿la razón? No lo se.

Al llegar me encontré con Corey, y al llegar ni siquiera salude ya que llegó el autobús.

Llegaste un poquito tarde- me dijo con gracia.

Subimos al autobús y fuimos con los demás

Estuvimos hablando, todo normal nada raro.

Llegamos a la escuela, nos despedimos y nos fuimos a nuestros salones.

Estuvimos hablando un rato, ya que aun no había sonado el timbre. Y cuando sonó nos sentamos inmediatamente ya que tocaba química y la maestra de química daba miedo. Llego y... todo normal estuvo tranquila... oh oh, significa que pasará algo malo hoy.

Segundos antes de que sonara el timbre Corey me hablo.

Lanes, no me vallas a preguntar lo de siempre, ya sabe que respondere- me dijo y yo rei.

Sonó el timbre y salí con Charlie y Allison. Fue raro no preguntarle a Corey.

Bajamos a la cafetería y estaban Dilan y Scott ya sentados.

Estuvimos hablando hasta que llegaron los chicos y me dio ka nota Corey.

Ten- me dijo dándome la nota.

Gracias- le dije y tome la nota. Y la nota decía:

Hey, Laney.

¿Como haz estado?

Me e dado cuenta que nunca te lo haba preguntado?

Raro... ¿no?

No te e hablando por mensaje ya que e estado ocupado buscando tu regalo, y valla que es difícil conseguir un buen regalo para una chica.

¿Sabias que a los hombres les venden mas caro una lámpara para chica? ¡Yo tampoco!

Pero vale la pena.

Te quiere, Alan.

Sonreí y guarde la nota.

Seguimos hablando un rato como siempre hacemos, hasta que Allison le susurro algo a Corey, y Corey asintió un poco asustado y nervioso.

Chicos regresamos en un momento- dijo Allison llevándose a Corey a otro lugar.

Sentí... como si me hubieran golpeado 10000 veces con un bate de béisbol con clavos. De acuerdo tan vez no tan exagerado, pero al sentí mucho dolor, enojo y... 03e¿celos? ¿¡Por que demonios siento este maldito dolor y enojo!? ¿¡Te puedes quitar ya!? ¡No lo podre soportar mas! ¿¡no creo poder sentirme peor!?

Uhhh... creo que a Allison le gusta Corey- hable demasiado rápido. Y me lo tienes que echar en cara Dilan, ¡perfecto! ¡Simplemente perfecto!

Voy al baño ahora regreso- se me ocurrió decir para espiarlos.

Todos asintieron confundidos. Excepto Scott que me miro con tristeza ¿que esta pasando con el?

Me pare y fui a donde estaban Corey y Allison, en una posición en que no me pudieran ver.

¿Para que me trajiste?- preguntó Corey con fastidio, lo note por el noto que uso, lo conozco demasiado bien.

Para platicar como dije- dijo con burla.

Después no escuche nada, y se me hizo raro, así que me asome y... fue una mala idea ver eso, ya que lo que vi, me destrozó totalmente...

¿Que creen que haya sido? O.O ¿Y creen que signifique ese corazón de nombre de contacto de Corey? Puse a Peeta Mellark por que es uno de mis personajes favoritos literarios y... ¡lo amo! XD

¿Los deje en suspenso? Eso espero yo amodio el suspenso... Ya se ¡raro! Pero meh xD

Adiós :3


	12. Grojband

Después no escuche nada, y se me hizo raro, así que me asome y… fue una mala idea ver eso, ya que lo que vi… me destrozó totalmente. ¡Van a quitar los martes de pizza! Aunque… siendo sincera jamás terminó por encantarme la pizza de la escuela.

Seguía pensando en lo mismo, me disgustaba la idea que quitaran los martes de pizza -al igual que la pizza de la escuela-, hasta que un golpe en mi cabeza me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-¡Auch! -me queje mientras tocaba mi cabeza. Levante la mirada y pude ver a una Allison cruzada de brazos y con un notable enojo, y a un Corey con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó Alison enojada, y aun con los brazos cruzados.

Me empecé a poner nerviosa, ya que si les digo que vine aquí porque estaba… celosa, Corey pensara que me gusta -lo cual aun no estoy segura- y arruinare mi amistad con él, y Allison me empezara a bombardear de preguntas, o a matarme si es que le gusta Corey. Y estoy segura de que será la segunda opción si es que digo la verdad.

-Yo…- busqué una excusa, pero cuando estoy bajo presión no pienso bien -Yo… iba a ir a… -busque con la mirada algún lugar que estuviera cerca, pero no encontre ningun lugar. ESto va a acabar muy mal.

Allison dio un paso hacia adelante, lo que hizo que yo retrocediera otro.

-¿Ibas a ir a…? ¿A donde ibas a ir? ¡Contesta! -me dijo Allison enojada. Definitivamente no volveré a hacer enojar a Allison.

-Iba a ir al salón -dijo Corey como si nada, lo que hizo que Allison y yo volteamos a verlo. -Me había dicho que iría más temprano al salón, ya que no había acabado la tarea de Historia y la terminaria en el salón -volvió a decir Corey. Yo asentí con la cabeza rápidamente. Allison volvió a mirarme y susurro un " _Hablamos más tarde"_

- _Ummm…_ claro -dije con duda, ella asintió y volvió a sonreír… estoy empezando a sospechar que esta chica tiene un serio problema de bipolaridad. -Bien… creo que iré a hacer la tarea de historia, ¡adios! -dije, di media vuelta y empecé a alejarme de ahí caminando como si nada hubiera pasado.

-¡Espera! -grito Corey detrás de mí. Di un suspiro y volteo a verlo.

-¿Que pasa? -pregunte lo mas tranquila posible.

-Te acompaño -me dijo mientras sonreía como de costumbre.

No, él no puede acompañarme, ya que me preguntara la verdadera razón por la que estaba ahi, y pues… no le diré que me puse celosa.

-No hace falta… gracias -dije lo más natural posible. No quiero que me acompañe al salón definitivamente.

-No te pregunte, te estoy diciendo. Voy a acompañarte -me dice aun sonriendo.

Oi que Allison bufo molesta.

-¿Que acaso no me acompañaras a mi? -preguntó Allison mas molesta.

-No, acompañare a Laney -dice igual de sonriente que siempre, yo rei, Allison se dio cuenta, bufo de nuevo y se fue.

-¿Cómo es que la soportas? -me pregunto Corey riendo.

-Ni la menor idea -le respondí mientras reíamos.

Mientras caminábamos al salon timbraron, aceleramos un poco el paso para llegar al salon. Sí, estuvimos hablando, pero no me había preguntado aún el porqué estaba ahí, lo cual estaba agradecida. Y estaría muy agradecida si olvidara eso.

Al llegar al salon, nos sentamos, y seguimos platicando, hasta que la maestra de historia entro al salon.

Pasaron las clases normalmente, no paso nada fuera de lo normal, así que esta bien… creo. Excepto por el hecho de que Allison no para de mandarme miradas de enojo a cada segundo.

Cuando timbraron para la hora de salida, tome mis cosas con tranquilidad, hoy no tenía tanta prisa como otros días por salir, lo cual es extraño, ya que normalmente soy de las primeras en salir del salon.

Al terminar de guardar mis cosas vi que Corey me esperaba en la puerta del salón, sonreí y él también.

Tome mi mochila y me dirigí hacia la puerta.

-¿Tomamos el autobús o caminamos…? -me pregunto mientras sonreía. Amo verlo sonreír.

-Creo que… me gustaría caminar hoy

-Bien…

Caminamos y hablamos durante todo el camino, y no se por que saque el tema de que me gustaría estar en una banda.

-¿Sabes? Me gustaría estar en una banda…

-¿Enserio? Pues yo tengo… -al parecer se arrepintió, porque no termino de decir la oración.

-¿Que querias decir? -le pregunté confundida.

-¿Que? ¿Yo? No, nada -me dijo intentando mentir, ya que a el mentirme a mi se le da fatal.

-Se que mientes, dime -le volví a pedir. Vi que el miro hacia los lados preocupado, hasta que vi un lagar detrás de mí y sonrió aliviado.

-¡Mira! ¡Ya llegamos! Te digo despues, ire a mi casa ¡adios! -me dijo muy rápidamente y se fue corriendo a su casa, la cual por cierto estaba muy cerca de mi casa, somos prácticamente vecinos.

Suspire y fui a mi casa.

Al llegar subí a dejar mi mochila a mi cuarto y baje a comer, terminando subí de nuevo a mi habitación, como no tenia tarea tome un libro y comencé a leerlo.

Llevaba un largo rato leyéndolo, hasta que sentí a mi celular vibrar, lo que significaba que alguien me había mandado un mensaje. Deje a mi libro de lado y tome mi celular, era un mensaje de Corey. Pero antes siquiera ver el mensaje cambie el nombre de contacto.

"A cambiado de nombre de contacto a: Core :3"

" **Ven a mi casa en 20 minutos, por favor"**

" _¿Para qué exactamente?"_

" **Es algo que aún no te he contado, y quisiera que lo supieras"**

" _Bien… te veo en 20 minutos"_

" **De acuerdo, nos vemos en 20 minutos"**

" _¿Adiós?"_

" **Adiós"**

" _Bajo la Misma Despedida. Ok no JAJAJA"_

" **JAJAJA Te pasas JAJAJA Adiós"**

¿Que le pasara a Corey? El no es de los que preguntan cosas así de la nada. Vi mi celular y vi que faltaban cinco minutos. Bueno… creo que en quince minutos si llego haya. Baje para avisarle a mi mamá que iría a casa de Corey. Vi que estaba ayudando a Leo y a Lila a hacer su tarea, así que me acerque.

-Hola mamá -la salude.

-¿Eh? Ah, hola Laney. ¿Necesitas algo? -me pregunto mientras apartaba la vista de los cuadernos de Leo y Lila, que estaban llenos de borrones hechos con el borrador del lápiz, se notaba que habían borrado muchas veces.

-¿Puedo ir a casa de Corey? -le pregunté.

-Si, claro, ve. Pero regresa temprano -me dijo mientras sonreía.

-Okay, gracias mamá -le agradecí, mientras salia rapidamente de mi casa

Empecé a caminar a casa de Corey, planteandome teorías de lo que me quiere decir, mientras que iba pensando perdi la nocion del tiempo, y cuando revise mi celular vi que ya habían pasado los 20 minutos.

Apure el paso a la casa de Corey, no planeaba llegar tarde.

Al llegar me di ceunta que llegue un minuto tarde pero… ¿que es un minuto? No Creo que se enoje por eso.

Toque el timbre de la casa y espere a que abrieran, estaba esperando y nadie abrio, me pareció extraño, así que volví a tocar. Nada.

-Hey… -hablo una voz detrás de mi, voltee y vi a Corey sonriendo nerviosamente.

-Hola -le dije, y fui con el.

-Hola -dijo. -Ven, vamos -me dijo y yo me quede confundida.

-¿Que? ¿A dónde vamos? -le pregunté confundida.

Suspiro y luego rió nerviosamente.

-Te voy a enseñar algo -dijo. Y me guió a su cochera.

Al entrar vi a Kin y Kon hablando entre ellos, Kon al verme le tocó el hombro a su hermano y después me señaló, Kin volteo y al verme me saludo con la mano, y Kon hizo lo mismo, yo les devolví el saludo. Observe con más atención su cochera, y me di cuenta que había un piano, una batería y una guitarra… eso quiere decir que…

-Tengo una banda -dijo Corey por fin. -Bueno… no está completa, porque nos hace falta un bajo pero es una banda. -me dijo mientras me sonreía.

-¿Esto era lo que me querias decir en la tarde cierto? - dije mientras recordaba lo que había pasado. Corey asintió y yo rei. -Así que… ¿una banda? -les pregunté y todos asintieron. -Y… ¿Como se llama su banda? -les pregunté.

- _The Newmans -_ me dijo Kin y yo me sorprendí.

- _Ummm,_ ¿Laney? Te ves algo… sorprendida.

-Lo estoy

-¿Por qué?

-¿Si conocen a Carrie, Lenny, Kim y Konnie? -todos bufaron enojados.

-Por desgracia sí -dijo Corey. -Las podíamos -volvió a decir Corey enojado.

-Pues… hace días ellas formaron una banda, la cual se llama así. _The Newmans_ -les dije. Y vi que se sorprendieron.

-¡¿Que?! -preguntaron los tres alterados.

-Si… hace unos días, ¿desde hace cuántos tienen su banda ustedes?

-Desde… hace un mes, nos conocimos en las vacaciones -dice Corey.

-Bueno… ya, creo que deberíamos cambiar el nombre, ¿no? -pregunto KIn, mientras Kin, Kon y yo veíamos a Corey.

-¿Que? A mi ni me miren, saben que no soy bueno con los títulos -dijo Corey, y murmuró algo que no alcance a escuchar

-Pues… yo tengo una sugerencia, si la quieren -les dije, me miraron y todos asintieron. - _Mmm_ , estaba pensando que como son una banda de garaje podrían llamarse… Grojband.

Vi que todos sonrieron.

-¡Si!

-¡Es perfecto!

-¡Me gusta el queso! -todos nos extrañamos ante ese comentario, y vimos a Kon, ya que pensamos que ese comentario lo dijo Kon. -¿Que? Es la verdad -dijo Kon, a lo que todos reímos.

-Oye… Laney -Corey me habló, y yo voltee a verlo -¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

- _Ummm,_ claro

Vi que Corey se inco y yo me quede confundida.

-¿Que demonios…?

-Laney… ¿quieres casarte conmigo? -me pregunto Corey, y yo me sorprendí y confundi.

-Espera… ¿que?

una voz me sacó de mis pensamientos, los cuales pensaba que eran verdaderos...

-Hey, Laney -me dijo Corey.

-¿Que? ¿Qué ocurre?

-Te pregunte si quisieras entrar a la banda -me dijo mientras reía ante mi confusión.

Sonreí ante esa pregunta… esa pregunté si era normal, no como la de mis pensamientos.

-¡Si! -les respondí emocionada.

-Bueno… ¡Bienvenida a Grojband!

 **¡Hey! ¡Holaaa! ¿Como estan? ¿Les gusto el capitulo? Espero que su respuesta haya sido si XD ¡Hoy no hubo nota! La razon… queria hacer un capitulo asi, en la que Laney formara parte de Grojband :3 En la parte en la que Corey le pedía "matrimonio" a Laney fue algo random que se me ocurrió mientras estaba escribiendo XDD Rei como loca cuando me lo imagine… XD Subi mas rapido Hey, Laney ya que no tengo clases mañana y mañana haré la tarea así que aproveché para escribir hoy 7u7 ¡9 dias para mi cumpleaños! 7u7 No me emociona el hecho de que cumpla años, me emociona que como es mi cumpleaños me regalaron libros 7u7 XD Dejen un review por favor T-T**

 **Sin más, me despido.**

 **¡Adiós! :3**


	13. Nota 12

Me acosté en mi cama de un salto y suspire.

-Ahora estás en una banda Laney... -me dije a mi misma mientras sonreía. Ya les había dado la noticia a mis papás y mis hermanos. Mis papás se emocionaron y a mis hermanos... Bueno, a ellos les dio igual, tienen 6 años, no deben de entender lo emocionante que es para mi el estar en una banda.

Mi celular sonó y vi que era un grupo en el que estábamos Dylan, Scott, Charlie, Allison y yo.

 _Charlie:_ _¡Les tengo noticias!_

 _Dylan: Pues... Dila._

 _Scott: ¡Uy! Creo que alguien (Dylan) está de malas..._

 _Dylan: ¡Calla!_

 _Scott: Bueno, como sea, ¿que noticia nos tienes?_

 _Allison: ¿Recuerdan el concurso en el que participamos Charlie y yo?_

 **Yo: ¿El concurso de modas el cual yo no quise participar...?**

 _Allison: Si, ese concurso._

 _Dylan: ¿Que ocurre con el concurso...?_

 _Allison: Lo que pasa es que..._

 _Charlie: ¡Ganamos!_

 **Yo: ¡¿Encerio?! ¡Genial!**

 _Scott: ¡Felicidades!_

 _Dylan: ¿Y que ganaron?_

 _Scott: Dylan siempre arruinando el momento..._

 **Yo: Tienes tanta razón...**

 _Charlie: De hecho el premio tiene que ver con ustedes._

 **Yo: ¿Con nosotros?**

 _Allison: Si... Y con Corey también..._

 _Allison: Ah sí... También sus amigos, que por cierto no me caen tan bien -.-_

 **Yo: ¿Encerio? ¿Con Corey también? Si quieres lo meto al grupo para que él también se entere.**

 **Yo: ¿Por que? Son buenas personas. A mi si me caen bien.**

 _Scott: ..._

 _Dylan: ¡Uy! Alguien esta celoso y alguien enamorada..._

 **Yo: ¿Celoso...? ¿Enamorada...?**

 _Scott: Dejalo, de seguro se fumo algo y le afectó._

 _Dylan: ¡Hey! Me drogo y me emborracho, ¡pero fumar no! ¡ESO ES MALO! ¡NO FUMEN!_

 **Yo: Estoy de acuerdo con Scott. Este se fumo algo...**

 _Charlie: ¿Okay...? Pero bueno, es algo tarde, mejor mañana les seguimos contando. Adiós._

 _Dylan: ¿No se supone que nos iban a decir ahora?_

 _Allison: Si... Pero mejor mañana, me dio sueño._

 **Yo: ¿Entonces...? ¿Esta conversación no fue para nada?**

 _Charlie: Sí. Bueno... Buenas noches._

Deje mi celular de lado, ya que todos ya se iban a dormir y nadie iba a hablar en el grupo.

Cerré los ojos para dormir, ya era tarde, no podía dormir, y sin darme cuenta me quede dormida.

A la mañana siguiente oí el fastidioso sonido de la alarma, suspiré irritada... ¿Que la escuela no podría ser más tarde? Me pare de la cama con dirección al baño, me bañe, me puse mi ropa habitual, me cepille el pelo, me puse mi broche y me cepille los dientes.

Baje esperando que no hubiera galletas… pero como siempre, había galletas, suspiré irritada y tome las galletas.

Tome mi mochila y salí de casa con dirección a la parada mientras me iba comiendo las galletas, al llegar vi a Corey sentado en la banca, mi intención era asustarlo, así que me acerque silenciosamente hacia él esperando que no me viera.

-Ya te vi ahí Laney -dijo mientras se reía. Maldije hacia mis adentros y me acerque a Corey y me senté a su lado.

-Y…

-¿Y…?

-Se supone que tienes que decir algo -le dije divertida.

-¿Yo? -se señaló a sí mismo exageradamente.

-Si, tu -le respondí mientras me reía de su reacción.

-¿Por qué siempre tengo que ser yo quien empiece as conversaciones? Podrías empezar esta vez tu… EStoy algo cansado y mi cerebro no procesa bien las ideas. -dijo muy dramáticamente, a lo que yo rei.

-¿Seguro? -le pregunté mientras reía, ya que cuando yo empezaba las conversaciones acababa hablando de mas sobre cosas muy extrañas que me han pasado y cuando pasaba eso… todo el mundo terminaba incomodado.

Vi que dudo un momento.

-Ouh… - se quedó pensando, y después puso una mirada de incomodidad. -Mira, que lindo esta el clima, como para sentarse a esta hora y no hablar de temas incómodos -dijo, y reí ante su respuesta.

Empezamos a platicar sobre la banda y lo que habían hecho antes de que yo llegara, me llevaba muy bien con Kin y Kon, pero aun no los conocía del todo, así que no le tenía mucha confianza, pero por lo que contaba Corey eran personas de confianza… a excepción de Kon algunas veces.

Vimos que el autobús se estaba acercando, así que nos levantamos.

Cuando el autobús quedó frente a nosotros y abrió las puertas, nos subimos, y ahí estaban todos —incluyendo también a Kin y Kon—, y nos dirigimos hacia ellos, que estaban hasta la parte de atrás.

-Hola -salude mientras me sentaba en donde había espacio y le deje espacio a Corey para que se sentara a mi lado.

-Hola -saludo Corey.

-Hola Corey -saludo Allison a Corey mientras lo miraba fijamente, Corey me miro con miedo y yo rei.

En el camino íbamos hablando de varias cosas, hasta que recordé que Allison y Charlie nos habían mencionado sobre el concurso la noche anterior.

-Charlie ¿que era lo que anoche nos iban a decir?

- _Ummm,_ ¿crees que se lo debemos de decir ahora? -le preguntó Allison a Charlie, y ella asintió. -Lo que pasa es que… como ganamos el concurso, el premio es una cena en _**The Palace**_ **.** -dijo Allison con una sonrisa. Todos nos miramos sorprendidos.

- _¡_ ¿ _ **The Palace**_?! ¿No es el restaurante súper exclusivo? -pregunte sorprendida. Nunca pense que algun dia iria ahi.

-Ese mismo. -respondió Charlie. -Así que… mañana a las ocho en el restaurante.

-¿Espera? ¿Mañana? -pregunte confundida, ya que mañana será mi cumpleaños, y teníamos todo preparado ya.

-Pero mañana es el cumpleaños de Laney. -reclamo Corey.

-Si, lo se. Por eso mismo mañana será la cena, para festejar el cumpleaños de nuestra mejor amiga. -respondió Charlie mientras me abrazaba un poco.

-Pues… pienso que es buena idea. -digo mientras sonrío. Y sinceramente si pienso que sea buena idea, porque desde hace mucho tiempo he querido ir ahi, pero no se ha podido por los precios exageradamente altos.

-¿Estas segura Laney? No me gustaría verte desanimada mañana. -me dice Corey mientras me sonríe y yo asiento con la cabeza, y mire de reojo a Scott y se veía algo enojado, pero ya no era algo raro verlo enojado, desde que me hice amiga de Corey está enojado más constantemente. -De acuerdo, entonces mañana en _**The Palace**_.

Cuando Corey termina de hablar, les platico sobre la banda, y todos se muestran emocionados… a excepción de Allison y Scott, lo cual no me sorprende nada.

Enseguida llegamos a la escuela y bajamos del autobús. Corey y yo nos adelantamos con la excusa de que "no terminamos la tarea"

Llegamos al salon y nos sentamos en nuestros lugares para platicar. Un rato después timbraron para el inicio de clases, y no tardaron en llegar todos los alumnos, al igual que la maestra.

La maestra al llegar callo a todos y nos obligó a poner atención a su clase, así que todos prestamos atención las siguientes tres horas.

.

.

.

.

Al timbrar par el receso todos salieron muy rápido, tres horas de álgebra no era nada agradable, lo único bueno es que solo hoy nos daría tres horas de algebra.

Charlie, Allison, Corey y yo seguiamos aun en el salon.

-Corey, ¿vienes o te esperamos en la cafetería? -le pregunto.

-Esperenme en la cafetería, tengo que convencer a la maestra de algebra de que me de mi celular. -dijo mientras la señalaba discretamente. Dice eso ya que a la segunda hora que teníamos de álgebra Corey se aburrió y empezó a jugar en su celular, a pesar de que le dije que no lo hiciera, pero no me hizo caso. Y después de un rato lo descubrieron y la maestra le quitó su celular.

Yo asentí y bajé junto con Charlie y Allison. Y al llegar a la cafetería vi a Scott, Dylan, Kin y Kon en una mesa platicando. Pero me sorprendió el hecho de que Scott estuviera sonrojado y Kin, Kon y Dylan se estuvieran riendo. Acelere el paso para llegar antes y al estar ahí me senté rápidamente a lado de Scott.

-¿De qué se ríen? Yo tambien me quiero reir, diganme. -dije con una sonrisa divertida.

-¡De nada! ¿Verdad que no nos reímos de nada? -dijo Scott aun mas sonrojado.

Enseguida Charlie y Allison llegaron con una cara de confusión, y se sentaron al otro lado de la mesa.

-Scott, ¿porque estas tan rojo? -le pregunté con la intención de que se sonrojara más. Y lo logre.

-¡Laney, para! -me pidió intentando sonar amable.

-Ya, ya. Lo siento… -me disculpe. Pero mis intenciones de molestarlo no acabaron ahí. -Es que pareces un tierno tomatito. -le dije, y se sonrojo aun mas.

-¡Laney!

Estalle en risas, era agradable volver a hablar como antes lo hacíamos. Normalmente el ahora siempre esta enojado, y no es tan amigable enojado. Hace tiempo que no hablaba así con Scott. Trate de calmar mis risas, ya que creía que ya había reído por un buen tiempo. Al dejar de reirme, empecé a hablar con Kin y Kon, y por alguna razón Scott no dejaba de mirarme. Con una sonrisa disimulada, y sus ojos brillaban. Aveces me sentia incomoda, y lo miraba de reojo, pero cuando lo hacía él apartaba la mirada, y cuando dejaba de mirarlo el me volvió a mirar.

Tenía pensado hablar con Scott mañana acerca de su comportamiento, ya que mañana era mi cumpleaños, y de pequeños los cinco nos prometimos jamas enojarnos en nuestro cumpleaños, y por lo que llevamos siendo amigos, jamás desobedecemos esa regla.

Vi a Corey entrar por la puerta de la cafetería y se dirigía a nosotros, en una mano llevaba su almuerzo, y en la otra una hoja de color verde. Sonreí porque esa era una nueva carta. Corey aceleró el paso, haciendo que llegara más rápido.

-Hola. -saludo Corey. Me recorrí un poco para que Corey pudiera sentarme al lado mio, y al ver el espacio se sentó a mi lado.

-Hola. -saludaron todos al unísono.

-¿Te dieron tu celular? -le pregunté.

-Así es. -dijo mientras sacaba su celular y lo dejaba sobre la mesa. -Y también me dieron tu carta. -me dijo mientras me entregaba mi carta.

 **Hey, Laney.**

 **Te tengo una noticia.**

 **Mañana cumple años la chica mas hermosa de este mundo…**

 **Ya tengo tu regalo listo.**

 **Estoy seguro que te va a encantar.**

 **Y como mañana es tu compleaños te dare un pre regalo.**

 **Creo que ya sabes que "Alan" no es mi verdadero nombre.**

 **Así que te dire la inicial de mi nombre.**

 **No Te servira de mucha ayuda para que sepas quien soy porque hay como seis personas que su nombre empieza con esa letra.**

 **Bueno, mi nombre empieza con "C".**

 **Espero que te sirva mi pista…**

 **Y Feliz casi cumpleaños.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Hola :D Ahora están leyendo la historia de una Karla de trece años 7u7 XD Creo que me salio el capitulo un poco más largo de lo normal… creo y espero XD Espero no tardar con una nueva actualización de "La nueva versión de mi" pero con "El Problema de Laney" estoy segura que no actualizará pronto por un problema de "acomodación de ideas" XD Porque siento que los hice novios muy rapido… Pero bueno, nimodo XD Y estoy escribiendo un one-shot que espero no tardar de terminar de escribirlo XD Y bueno… yo me voy despidiendo para seguir escribiendo y actualizar más pronto 7u7 XD**_

 _ **Adios :3**_


End file.
